American Idol: Nobody style
by BlackFlame6
Summary: Roxas goes on American Idol. Axel/Roxas Zexion/Demyx possibly others


**Disclaimer **

**I walk up to Axel and Roxas who are sitting on a park bench busy sucking face.**

**Me: Ummm, guys? You said you would do the disclaimer today.**

**Axel:…**

**Roxas:…..**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Axel used his pyro powers to write in the grass. The burnt patch said 'BlackFlame6 doesn't own kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of the music in this story.'  
**

* * *

Axel knocked on the large white door with a black XIII on it. After a few minuets with no answer he opened the door and peeked inside.

"Roxy!"

He walked in and looked around, the bathroom door was closed. He put his ear up to it and heard the shower running. Faintly he also heard Roxas flowing through the notes of a Yellowcard song flawlessly. Axel flopped down onto Roxas' bed and grabbed a book lying on his pillow and began to flip through it waiting impatiently for Roxas to finish his shower. A wile later Roxas opened the bathroom door in a cloud of steam. When he saw Axel on his bed he quickly grabbed at the towel rapped around his slight waist before it fell.

"Hey, Roxy." He said grinning; he was lying on his stomach with his feet in the air flipping through the book.

"Hey, Ax." He looked down at his half nakedness and his small black and white towel. "Hang on." He ducked back into the bathroom and came out with his black and gray pants on and pulling a black shirt over his head.

He sat down on the bed next to Axel and started to play with his fiery mane.

"So, what's up?" He asked

"Not much." he rolled over and pulled Roxas onto his chest. "I heard you singing earlier."

"What?" he asked, pulling his head off the older teen's chest.

"In the shower, I heard you singing."

"Oh…..So what did you think?"

"Your awesome." He said simply smiling up at him.

"You're just saying that." He said doubtfully.

Axel kissed him on top of the head and chuckled. "If I didn't think you were any good I wouldn't have brought it up."

Roxas smiled weakly, he laid his head down on the red head's chest and started to sing quietly. (Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol)

_"We'll do it all_

_ everything_

_ on our own"_

Axel smiled and rolled over onto his side so he could see the young blonde's face.

_"We don't need _

_Anything_

_ or anyone."_

_"If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me_

_ And just forget the world."_

_"I don't quite know_

_How to say _

_How I feel."_

_"Those three words_

_ Are sad too much_

_ And not enough."_

_"If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here _

_Would you lye with me _

_And just forget the world"_

_"Forget what we're told_

_ Before we get to old"_

_"And show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life."_

_"Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads."_

_I need your grace _

_To remind me_

_To find my own."_

_"If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lye with me_

_ And just forget the world."_

_"Forget what we're told_

_ Before we get to old"_

_"And show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life."_

_"All that I am_

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes _

_They're all I can see."_

_"I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all."_

_"If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lye with me_

_ And just forget the world."_

"Yes." Axel said when he was done.

"Yes, what?" Roxas asked confused.

"Yes, I would 'lie with you and just forget the world'" Axel quoted the song smiling, making Roxas blush slightly. He leaned in and kissed the blond lightly on the lips. Pulling away he grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and to the door.

"Where are we going?" But Axel just shook his head. He took him down the three levels to the first floor of the organization's huge white castle. They found Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, and Namine in one of the castles large living rooms. Demyx was sitting on Zexion's lap in a large white recliner while he read a book, and the rest were sitting on the long white couch facing the TV.

"Hey Demyx, I want you to hear something." Axel said gaining Demyx's attention over Zexion's hair. He got up and walked over to them pulling Zexion with him.

"Hear what?" he asked eyeing Axel excitedly.

Axel ignored him and turned to Roxas and grinned. Realizing what he was trying Roxas shook his head. "Oh no, nononono no NO!"

Axel's grin faded. "Come on Roxas," He could tell Axel was being serious because he never used his full name. "Your really good, come on, look me in the eye and tell me if I'm lying to you." He said grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

Roxas looked him in the eye for a moment. Sigh. "Fine. Hey Dem do you know Breathing by Yellowcard?"

He nods and grabs his sitar. "Yeah, why?"

"Just play it." He starts playing the intro,

_"Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close_

_The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold."_ He started to sing, closing his eyes and loosing himself in the music.

_"And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone._

_I just can't give you anything for you to call your own._

_"And I can feel you breathing, and its keeping, me awake._

_Can you feel it beating? my heart's sinking, like a weigh."_

_"Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips._

_I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss."_

_"I couldn't bear to hurt you but its all so different now._

_Things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt."_

_"'Cause I can feel you breathing, and it's keeping me awake._

_Can you feel it beating? my heart's sinking, like a weight."_

_"I can feel you breathing, it's keeping me awake._

_Could you stop my heart? it's always beating, sinking like a weight._

_"How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?_

_I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run."_

_"I know that I've hurt you things will never be the same._

_The only love I ever knew I threw it all away."_

_"And I can feel you breathing, and it's keeping me awake._

_Can you feel it beating? my heart sinking like a weight."_

_"I can feel you breathing, it's keeping me awake._

_Couldn't stop my heart, it's always beating sinking like a weight."_

He finished, opening his eyes slowly. Every one was looking at him with their jaws on the floor, except Axel and Demyx. Axel had a somewhat smug yet proud grin on his face, and Demyx was scrutinizing him.

"Wow, I had no idea you had that in you Roxas." Demyx said thoughtfully.

"See, what'd I tell you Roxy that wasn't so bad." Axel said grinning, Roxas just shook his head.

"Hey, Rox. What would you say to going on American Idol?" Demyx asked leaning on his sitar.

"NO, Hell NO." He said shocked. "C-come on, I mean you're a great singer, you go on it."

"I've already got a band, besides your waaay more likable than I am." He said chuckling.

"Oh right cause my sarcastic, easily annoyed overacting personality is way more likable than your happy, cool, puppyish one." He said rolling his eyes.

"O.k fine but the first part was true, I do already have a band." he said giving a pointless triumphant smile.

Just then Xigbar walked up to the small group.

"So what are you all up to, I've never heard it this quiet in here."

"Roxy's going on American Idol." Axel said grinning.

"Well, I guess you might want this then." He said handing over a folded peace of paper and walked out of the room whistling some unknown tune.

Roxas unfolded the paper and groned when he saw what it was. Axel peeked over his shoulder and laughed. Roxas was holding a flier that said American Idol was coming to Twighlight Town for the first time ever.  


* * *

"Come on Rox, at least get a little exited." Axel said glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He was currently driving Roxas to the American Idol auditions. Everyone (well Demyx, Namine and Zexion at least) had wanted to come too but Roxas said if he had to go he didn't want to be one of those guys who brings so many people they can hardly all stand in the waiting aria.

"Woopdy-freaking-doo. How's that for excitement." he said dryly starring out the window. It was an hour's drive from the Organization's mansion to Twilight Town.

Axel rolled his eyes at the blond's sarcasm. "Seriously though you're not exited or nervous in the least?"

"Fine I'm kinda nervous and a little-only a little exited."

"Well good, I'm glad you're at least looking forward to this, and your going to do awesome." He smiled at him.

After they got Roxas signed in and his number put on his shirt, they moved into the crowded waiting room. They found some seats and listened to the singing and the talking and even talked to some of the people around them. It was weird Roxas noted how the number of people in the room slowly dwindled. After hours of sitting and waiting it was his turn.

He was brought to the hall where you always see Ryan Seacrest talking with the contestant's friends and family. Roxas walked into the judges room and stood in the center of the square thing on the floor. he look up to see Simon, Paula, Kara and Randy all looking at him.

"So, you're Roxas." Simon asks he almost laughed at the way Simon said his name.

"Yes."

"And what will you be singing today?" Kara asks.

"Through Glass by Stone Sour." She nodded and gestured for me to start.

"_I'm looking at you through the glass,_

_Don't know how much time has passed,_

_Oh god it feels like forever,_

_And no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,_

_Sitting all alone inside your head."_

_"How do you feel?_

_That is the question,_

_But I forget you don't expect an easy answer."_

_"When something like a soul becomes initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes,_

_You can't expect a bit of hope,_

_While your outside looking in,_

_Describing what you see, _

_Remember what you're staring at is me."_

_"'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass,_

_Don't know how much time has passed,_

_All I know is that it feels like forever,_

_And no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,_

_Sitting all alone inside your head."_

_"How much is real?_

_So much to question,_

_An epidemic of the mannequins_,

_Contaminating everything,_

_When thought came from the heart,"_

_"It never did right from the start,_

_Just listen to the noises."_

_"Before you tell yourself,_

_It's just a different scene,_

_Remember its just different from what you see."_

He stops when he sees Simon's hand go up._ "_Alright, I don't have anything to say to lets vote. Randy?"

"Yeah, dog."

"Kara."

"Yes."

"Paula."

"Yes."

"You've got four yeses. Alright, Roxas, you're going to Holly Wood"

"Awesome, Thank you!" He replied excitedly but calmly. They seemed surprised that he didn't scream or jump for joy or anything, but they didn't seem to mind.

He took my yellow paper and put it behind his back and walked out. When Axel saw him he said "Well." He let the question sit there for a while before pulling out the paper from behind his back. "You're In!" he yelled picking him up and spinning him in the air.

_I'm going to Holly Wood_.


End file.
